


Action figure theatre: The Doctor celebrates Nikolaus Day

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor polishes his shoes and hopes for Nikolaus to fill them with sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Doctor celebrates Nikolaus Day

Today is December 6th, that means it is Nikolaus Day in Germany. Don't know if other countries celebrate it as well. On the evening of December 5th, children are supposed to polish their shoes and then put them outside the door. The next morning, they will find them filled with sweets and nuts and an orange possibly. But if they weren't polished, you might find coal ;) You also put your Christmas wish list into it and then the Nikolaus will give it to Santa Claus.

The Doctor thought he would be clever in putting all shoes out he has, and thus receiving more than his fair share of sweets. 

[](https://postimg.org/image/bd2at54yd/)

He even put on an apron to not make his shirt dirty.

[](https://postimg.org/image/4u4v2h3dh/)

He really has a lot of shoes!

[](https://postimg.org/image/x9k8frsr9/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/tjklmvgwl/)

Doctor, watch out, the shoepolish is leaking!

[](https://postimg.org/image/ubn9m2l3p/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/g3xkxf8et/)

And there is his Christmas wish list.

[](https://postimg.org/image/3t4mdcmdx/)

Wonder what he wants? I can't read much more than "Dear Santa,"

[](https://postimg.org/image/llq6l83md/)

Wonder whether he really will get that many sweets? Maybe I'll do a conclusion next year ;)


End file.
